


You Can't Catch The Beast

by LA_Peach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Outdoors, Underfell, Voyeurism, mom's spaghetti, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach
Summary: A renegade Toriel has been running around the ashy forest, eating souls, for as long as anyone could remember. Edge believes he has what it takes to capture her. Stretch, in an attempt to do as little as possible, ends up finding her first. Or rather, she ends up finding him.





	You Can't Catch The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Another little prompt from one of my patrons. :3 One of my favourites so far.
> 
> I'm not great at tagging, so I apologise if I missed something. I am always open to adding more tags if need be.

Edge, a long thick net carefully draped across his shoulders, marched through the ashy forest with two other skeletons. He was the tallest, but only because Stretch slouched. Papyrus had reminded him of that rather irksomely more than once. 

“Keep your eyes open,” he barked at the other two. “The she-devil is quick, obviously. Otherwise I wouldn’t have had to ask you buffoons for help.” 

Stretch just shrugged, not really eager to be stomping though shin high ash after a renegade Toriel. He figured if he played his cards right, he could maybe just settle down and take a nap while the others wasted their energy finding a beast they had no hopes of catching.

Shiraz would never be caught, Stretch was sure. Not again.

It was a well-known secret that Shiraz had been physically altered by the mad Fell scientist, Alphys, rumoured to have been killed by the very beast she helped create. And Shiraz had been running free all these many years, evading capture and eating unsuspecting monster souls.

Papyrus wrung his hands together nervously. “Y-your forest sure is darker than ours,” he said as he followed the trail that Edge broke through the piles of ash that mimicked the happy, fluffy piles of snow in his own home. “Are you sure we should be here? It feels… ominous.”

Edge snorted. “Of course it feels ominous. This whole damn place is ominous. Just shut up and keep watch.”

Papyrus pouted a little, but did as he was told, swivelling this way and that, trying to peer through the dark trees.

“What do ya want her for, anyway?” Stretch took another drag from his blunt, bits of ash falling to mingle with the rest of the grey collapsing about his feet as he walked.

“None of your business!” Edge scolded, which meant there was probably money involved somehow. “We will split up a bit further in…”

  
“There she is!” Papyrus pointed ahead of them. Shiraz stood just visible in the dark shadows and they tensed, Edge’s teeth audibly grating in frustration. He hadn’t expected her to just show herself like that.

She grinned at them, every bit of her eight foot, cherry red body a picture of mirth. She had no delusions of her own abilities. She could easily outdistance these skeletons. “Three little skeletons in my deep, dark forest. Oh, what to do, what to do.” Her toothy smile widened, and she dropped to all fours, darting away into the trees and out of sight again.

“After her!” Shouted Edge, ecto bones already summoned around him, tugging at his net and trying to get it ready. Papyrus dashed after Edge, not really wanting to be left behind but not really wanting to get too close to the renegade Toriel either.

Stretch stayed where he was. He took a long, slow breath, letting it out in a sort of tired sigh. He had no interest in using the energy necessary to chase after something he couldn’t hope to catch. So he found a comfortable looking tree and settled down in the ash at its base. The ash was cold, certainly, but not terribly so. And it was soft and almost comforting. Immediately, his eyes began to grow heavy and his head nod. 

How long he was there before he heard the voice in his ear he didn’t know. So comfortable and asleep he was that he couldn’t even snap to attention at the unexpected intrusion. 

“Pretty gutsy, taking a nap in the ash like that.”

“Hmmmm.” He answered, trying to speak through the haze around him. He managed to crack his eyes open, red filling his vision. The realisation that she could reach out and devour his soul right there and then brought him to full wakefulness. 

“Are you awake then? The ash won’t claim another body today?” She was sprawled out beside him, naked except for the leather bands around her ankles and spiked collar around her neck. She was curvy and voluptuous and she knew it.

“Where are…?”

“The other two?” She snorted. “Chasing a false trail. This is _my_ forest, skeleton. You can’t catch me in _my_ forest.” She reached out a claw and wrapped it around one of his hoody strings, playing with it. Stretch frowned; this was not the sort of behaviour he was expecting.

Shiraz smiled widely. “Oh stop worrying. I don’t eat skeletons anymore. Not since…” She shrugged. “And you remind me of someone.”

“I get that a lot.”

In a move that made Stretch’s eyes bulge, Shiraz suddenly straddled him. He couldn’t help it, his own hands moved up to her hips. There was something alluring about the Toriels, something many a skeleton had difficulty resisting. Stretch hadn’t really thought that way about Shiraz before, but now his mind was racing.

“You’re too cold.” She gyrated suggestively across his pelvis. “Should I warm you up? You might die here in the ash, otherwise.” She scoffed, “Not that I care, you understand.”

Her hips pressed against his shorts. Stretch was mesmerised by the fascinating plumpness of her womanhood. She had no shame, certainly, and leered at him with that toothy smile, obviously aware that he was staring. 

“Ah, to hell with it.”

Stretch grabbed hold of those hips and flipped her. She let out a little, rather uncharacteristic squeal, but didn’t fight him. “You’re a confident one, aren’t you?” She didn’t need to comment on the cock he was pressing against her though his shorts, she could see the orange glow.

He released her a moment to pull down his shorts and release his member, fully erect and ready to go. Shiraz reached down and with two fingers, spread the lips of her labia wide so that he could see. He didn’t waste any time, fully aware that Edge and Papyrus could be back any moment and catch him in the act. Edge would kill him if Shiraz didn’t first.

Placing the tip of his cock against her, feeling her breath quicken and watching her ample breasts rise and fall with anticipation, Stretch slipped inside of her. She was wet and unbelievably warm, even for a flesh monster. He gasped and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, out of his control.

Shiraz wrapped her legs about him, holding him close against her, forcing him to grind hard on her pussy. He loved the feeling of her sucking at him, of her hot flesh smacking against his hip bones. He wrapped his arms around her middle and buried his face between her breasts, taking in as much heat as he could. Soon the rest of the forest no longer existed and Stretch closed his eyes, slowing down and relishing in the sublime ecstasy before him.

Shiraz tried to urge him to go faster, rougher, but he was in another world, completely oblivious to her desires. She settled down and allowed him to go at his own pace rather than break him out of his trance. She was enjoying that half lidded look on his face, that stream of drool falling down his chin, that tongue lazily draped across her chest.

Papyrus swallowed, wondering if he ought to interrupt, allow the couple to finish, or head off to find Edge and tell him Shiraz hadn’t actually left the area. Kneeling behind a bush in the ash, he wondered only briefly why he hadn’t immediately gone for the rougher skeleton. He never really wanted to catch Shiraz to begin with. She hardly bothered anyone out here and really, monsters falling prey to her were really few and far between. No one came to the forest anymore.

His own naughty hand travelled downward to his pelvis, stroking and playing as he watched. He was almost unaware of it until his own ecto cock was hard and firm in his hand and by then, he had given up worrying about Edge.

Stretch thrust at Shiraz, small wet slapping noises filling the air. Their voices were quiet and muted, aware on some level of the dangerous forest around them. He could feel himself begin to build, increasing his speed. Shiraz grunted, pleased at the change. She placed a hand on this the small of his back, pressing him close against her. 

Stretch lifted one of her legs, pressing it hard downward until her knee was close to her nose. She growled, but didn’t stop him. 

“Cum inside of me like the filthy skeleton you are,” she whispered at him.

It drove Stretch over the edge, he couldn’t hold back. He came, an explosive orgasm shaking his whole frame, making his bones rattle. When Shiraz felt the hot streams of cum spill inside of her, she too could no longer hold back, she roared in pleasure.

Papyrus, surprised by the display of passion, unexpectedly released into the bush before him, he slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his own groans. But by the way Shiraz’s head swivelled about in his direction; he knew she had heard him. 

Shiraz was not subtle, or gentle. She pulled Stretch off of her and dumped him, panting and shaking, into the ash beside her. “Thanks for the fun, skell. Do get up out of the ash, before it sucks all of the heat out of you? I wouldn’t mind having another go, as long as you’re not dead.”

On steady legs she passed by the bush Papyrus was hiding behind, unable to move, his knees shaking. She bent down and whispered in his ear. “Next time, I’ll take you too, eh?” She giggled at his blush and disappeared into the trees.

Papyrus cleaned up as best he could, tucked himself away and swallowed. Stretch wasn’t moving, undoubtedly falling asleep again. He should have known better than to leave the sleepy skeleton alone like that in this dangerous place. Outsiders didn’t know the ash as intimately as the Fells did.

He roused his counterpart, helping him get cleaned up. Neither of them said anything about the encounter, neither of them needed to. 

Edge walked back to them, scratching his skull. “The she-devil is smart. What was I thinking, bringing you two incompetents along?” He gave them curious looks, noting their breathlessness and shaking knees. The ash had been cleared away in places as if there had been a scuffle.

“She was here, wasn’t she? You let her get away?”

Stretch just shrugged. “You had the net.”

“Tck.” Edge stomped past them, heading for the outside of the forest. “I’ll come back with some more… capable monsters.”

Stretch let Edge get out of earshot before leaning over to Papyrus. “Wanna come back later?”

“I do.”


End file.
